Hard Captains Meets Troubled Lieutenant
by Demon Yoko Kurama fan
Summary: Ruka Shiba, the new lieutenant of squad thirteen. She has tuberculosis, takes care of her squad, controls two third seats, got bullied at school, and gets raped. What happens though when she goes on a mission and a white haired man saves her? Hitsugayaxoc
1. Sick Captain

Demonyokokuramafan: Okay so this is my first Bleach fanfic. Everyone, easy on reviews please.

Ukitake:*coughs* I'm sure everyone will like it.

Demonyokokuramafan: I hope your right Captain Ukitake. Now would you please do the disclaimer for me Captain?

Ukitake: Of course. *coughs* Demonyokokuramafan does not own Bleach or anyone in it. All she owns is her OC Ruka and her friend Ashley's OC Riva who let her use it. *coughs*

Demonyokokuramafan: Oh thank you so much Captain. Oh, you look sick. You should rest.

Captain Ukitake: No, no I'm fine. I have paperwork to do anyways. It needs to get done.

Demonyokokuramafan: Well alright then. *mumbles* Lieutenant Shiba or Captain Kyoraku will make you rest eventually anyways. Please read and review. No flames please, they'll hurt Captain Hitsugaya.

Hard Captain meets troubled lieutenant chapter 1

Chapter 1: Sick Captain

A ringing cough could be heard in the thirteenth squad barracks. An elder man with straight, long white hair was sitting at a desk full of papers. He looked at one of the papers, signing it and putting it on top of a stack of other papers. He paused briefly, coughing hoarsely again, and then continued signing his boat load of paperwork. Being a Captain sure was busy, but sometimes it was worth it. Especially to Captain of the thirteenth squad, Juushiro Ukitake. He looked up abruptly as a knock on his office door sounded someone wanting to get his attention.

"Captain Ukitake, may I come in sir?" a gentle, female voice sounded from the other side of the door. Captain Ukitake smiled, knowing who the visitor was.

"Come in Ruka dear. The door is open," he called out to the awaiting female, coughing once more when he stopped talking. The door creaked open slightly and the girl stepped in. At first glance she almost looked like a twin of Hinamori Momo, lieutenant of squad 5. It wasn't her though. This girl had jet black hair that was up in a bun without the cover Momo used. She wore the normal shinigami shirt and a lieutenant's badge on her right arm. She also wore a black skirt instead of pants. This was the new lieutenant of squad thirteen, Ruka Shiba. Ruka was the daughter of the late lieutenant of squad thirteen, Kaien Shiba and late third seat of squad thirteen, Miyako Shiba. Ruke gave her Captain a sweet smile that lifted up the dullness in the room.

"Captain, what have I told you? When you feel bad, leave the duties to me. Go and get some rest and I will finish the paper work," Ruka told him softly as she moved over and placed her fingers on her Captains shoulders. Captain Ukitake moved one of his hands and put it on top of hers.

"You are too kind to me Ruka. There is no need though to do the paperwork. I feel fine," he told her. A cough escaped his lips though once more, contradicting what he was saying. Ruka shook her head at her hard headed Captain, but she just moved to her desk next to his, taking some of the pile of papers.

"You know, you are about as stubborn as my dad was. Well, if I can't get you to take off for the day and have me do the paper work, than at least let me assist you in completing this!" she begged him. She always was concerned for her Captain, and this time was no different. Captain Ukitake just smiled weakly at Ruka, giving her a nod.

"If you insist Ruka. You are always so pushy just like Kaien used to be," he said with a chuckle. It was true that Ruka was like her father in many ways. She had his black hair, his same color eyes, and her humor, kindness, and beliefs that he had. Ruka looked to the ground, smiling sadly, her eyes slanting.

"Hm, yes I guess I am like my father," she whispered with a dull, low enthusiastic voice. Her Captain watched her as she moved to the papers she had put on her desk and started signing them. He had noticed the change in her attitude and tone. He felt really bad now. He shouldn't have mentioned Kaien. He knew how Ruka was whenever her father was mentioned. Of course she had mentioned him first, but Ukitake figured she hadn't even realized that. He decided to let her do the work though since she would continue to argue with him until he complied with her wishes. An hour flew by and the finally the torture of laborious work was over and done with. Ruka stretched her flexible arms behind her back, yawning as she did so. Finally, now she could spend the rest of the day hanging out with Izuru, Momo, her sister Riva, Renji, Shuhei, Rangiku, Ikkaku, Yumichika, or Rukia. That is, if her Captain didn't need taking care of. She turned her head to the side Ukitake was on and the sight of him made her heart sink into her chest. Captain Ukitake had his eyes with his head laying on his deask. His hair had fallen messily over his face and ragged coughs came consistently from his lips. Sweat dripped from his flushed face. His lieutenant moved to his side quickly, taking immediate medical action. Thank god Captain Uohana had taught Ruka how to treat different types of wounds, medical conditions, and poisons. She didn't have the ability to heal Ukitake, but she could help ease his pain and calm him down. Placing her hand on his fourhead, she could feel the heat radiating off of him onto her palm.

"Feels like a 102 degree fever," she said to herself. She took out a white wash cloth and dabbed it lightly around her Captain's face, wiping the sweat off.

"R…uk…a," a faint voice was heard. Said person smiled a caring smile, trying to ease her high up.

"Captain I told you! You should have let me do the paper work. Then it wouldn't have gotten this bad," she whispered. A tiny chuckle was heard after.

"I g…uess y…ou w…ere r…ight. M…y a…pologies f…or n…ot l…istening t…oo y…ou R…uka," Ukitake mumbled. His hand flew to his mouth than as a row of coughing erupted, making it hard for him to catch his breath to breathe. It was wracking his pale frame and Ruka knew she had to do something fast. Her hands touched his back and she started moving them up and down his back, messaging it.

"Shh Captain Ukitake, breathe. Easy breathe," she repeated the same sentence over and over again. Ruka was used to this. She had been helping Captain Ukitake even before she was in his squad, when she was just a first year and the Soul Reaper Academy. That was the time when her father had died. Also, she went through the same thing she did, she also had Tuberculosis. She understood physically and mentally how much pain her Captain was in and what he needed. The coughing finally wound down to just a rough panting.

"Come on Captain. Let's get you into your room and lying down," she whispered encourangingly. Ruka pulled Captain Ukitake's arm over her shoulder and raised him up cautiously from his chair.

"Sentaro! Kiyone!" she called out for her third seats. In a matter of seconds, two soul reapers were in front of the lieutenant. Both were panting heavily since they hadn't been too close to Ruka and ran at full speed to get there.

"Good job you two! You broke your record! Made it here in 50 seconds," Ruka commented with a pleased smirk. She always timed her third seats to see how long it took them to get to where they were needed.

"Oh lieutenant, we would have been here even sooner, 30 seconds flat, if SOMEONE hadn't been sleeping on the job," the male of the two, Sentaro, exclaimed as he looked to the female beside him. The female, Kiyone, pushed Sentaro aside with her fingertips and bowed in front of Ruka like Sentaro had been.

"Lieutenant, though if SOMEONE hadn't of stalled, wondering if that was your worried, urgent cry or your you have a job for us cry, I assure you we would have been here even sooner than that. 20 seconds flat!" she stated.

"Hey, her voice was far away so I couldn't tell which it was. Besides, YOU shouldn't have been sleeping on the job. Lieutenant had told us that before REMEMBER?" Sentaro mocked. Kiyone just smirked evily.

"Yes she did. For YOUR information though I was not asleep. I was just resting my eyes and was fully aware of anything that was happening. Also, lieutenant also told us to come immediately, WITHOUGHT QUESTION, if we were called on," she counter mocked.

"No you weren't resting your eyes you liar! I heard you snoring like a pig. Your just trying to make yourself look good in front of Captain Shiba!" Sentaro countered.

"I do not snore like that! I am a lady and therefore I do not snore. You must have been delirious. Oh and you're the one whose trying to make yourself look good in front of the Lieutenant!" Kiyone countered right back. Oh god, there they go again. Couldn't those two go one day without arguing? Nope doesn't look like it. They hadn't even noticed Captain Ukitake yet.

"THAT IS ENOUGH, BOTH OF YOU! I CALLED YOU TWO HERE FOR AN EMERGENCY AND YOU START ARGUING! NOW LISTEN UP!" Ruka snapped at her underlings. Sentaro and Kiyone snapped to attention automatically, like puppets being controlled by a puppeteer, standing up straight and putting their hands on their chest.

"GOOD! Now you two didn't even realize that Captain Ukitake was standing here ill this whole time!" she continued harping on them.

"We are sincerely sorry Mamn! What do you need us to do to help?" they asked simultaneously. Good they were listening now.

"Sentaro help me get Captain to his room. Kiyone, go and get Captain Kyoraku for me, tell him what's going on," she ordered them urgently.

"Mamn, yes Mamn!" they saluted again as Kiyone burst off in a set of flash steps and Sentaro moved over to Captain Ukitake, putting his free arm over his shoulder.

"Come on Captain, let's go," Ruka said comfortingly as she and Sentaro walked carefully back to the living part of the 13th squad barracks.


	2. mission

Demonyokokuramafan: Okay sorry for having you all wait so long. After a long while of anticipation, chapter two is now here.

Nanao: She really worked hard on this to, so you all better enjoy it.

Demonyokokuramafan: I did try very hard, yes. I'm using Japanese terms to make the story sound better and more anime like and a few various other things. Kyoraku-taichou, would you do the disclaimer please?

Nanao: I'll do the disclaimer for you. Taichou's asleep at the moment. Demoyoukokuramafan does not own Bleach or any of her characters. All she owns is her OC Ruka and Mellos Mayushi has allowed her to use her OC Ame. I do apologize Demonyokokuramafan for my Taichou.

Demonyokokuramafan: Thank you so much Ise-Fukutaichou. It's quite alright. He'll be up shortly anyways. Kiyone, Sentaro?

Sentaro: Read and review, and no flames! If you do we'll get angry!

Kiyone: Sentaro stop being so rude. Remember, they hurt Hitsugaya-taichou. Corrective criticism is greatly accepted though.

Demonyokokuramafan: On with the chapter!

Hard Captain meets troubled lieutenant chapter 2

Chapter 2: Mission

Kiyone arrived at the 8th squad barrack, pleading that Kyoraku-taichou would be there and not be hard to find. Luckily she found him, along with the new taichou of squad 3 after Shunsuke Amagai died, Ame Kuchiki, sleeping on the roof of the barracks. The orange headed third seat sighed slowly.

"Just like the taichou's to be sleeping," She moaned. Kyoraku-taichou was the hardest person to rouse up unless you had Ise-fukutaichou or Kuchiki-taichou. Unfortunately, Ise-Fukutaichou wasn't anywhere and Kuchiki-taichou was asleep. On the other hand, the taichou of the third squad wasn't hard to wake up. She placed her hands to her mouth, hoping that the sickly Kuchiki wouldn't be mad at her for disturbing her rest. "Ame-taichou wake up!" she screamed as loud as she possibly could. The daughter of Byakuya Kuchiki opened her eye lids and sat up. As figured, she looked rather irritated.

"What the hell Kiyone?" she grumbled drowsily as Kiyone bowed to her.

"Please forgive me for disturbing you Ame-taichou," she used her first name since Ame didn't like people using Kuchiki as her title. "Shiba-fukutaichou sent me here. Ukitake-taichous sick again. We needed Kyoraku-taichou to keep him calm, but he's asleep. Ise-fukutaichou wasn't around and you were the only person left who could wake him up," she explained quickly. Ame was quiet for a moment, her expression softening as she took in the situation. She cared for Ukitake-taichou and Ruka was her best friend. Plus, the drunkard next to her was hard to wake up and it was so much fun messing with him.

"Alright, I got ya Kiyone. Let me handle this," she stood up, stretching, than lifted her leg up. "Shunsui, wake up you lazy ass!" she screeched, slamming her raised foot against his head. Before Kiyone could say thank you, Kyoraku-taicho was already awake and rubbing his, now sour, head.

"Ow! Ame-chan that hurt! Why did you do that?" he groaned.

"Juushiro," With just that name, the elder man stopped his complaining and whining. His face got a concerned glance to it as he took in Kiyone being there.

"Juushiro isn't doing well?" he inquired. Kiyone shook her head as Kyoraku-taichou stood up.

"Well then, lets not waste any more time shall we?" He took off through his barracks with Kiyone and Ame tailing behind him.

**Thirteenth squad barracks**

Ruka and Sentaro had placed Ukitake-taichou on his bed; the elder Siba was really beginning to worry. His breathing was labored as he coughed blood every once in a while. She gently placed a wet wash cloth on his fourhead, than kneeled next to him.

"Will he be alright ma'am?" Ruka didn''t know how to answer Sentaro's question at the moment. She hoped he would be, but she wasn't certain he would.

"It's too soon to tell Sentaro. I just pray Kiyone hurries up with "Uncle". Taichou needs him," To Ruka, her leader was like her Otoosan. He had raised her and her sister since their parents died. When it came to Kyoraku-taichou, he's the uncle she had just mentioned. They were both very close family to her, even if not blood related. As she watched her god father suffer for a few more minutes, a few tears slid down her pallid cheeks. She had lost her Too-san and Kaa-san, she didn't wan to lose another person she loved and cherished. Sure she may have been over exaggerating, but that's how she was: Thought the worst of things, got overly emotional, and worried constantly.

"You've done a fanominal job dear Ruka-chan, doing what you could to help Juushiro. Now, let "Uncle" take it from here," Ruka snapped her head up, feeling something wrap around her and hearing a soothing voice in her ear.

"U…nc…le," She stammered as she looked up at her Taichou's closest friend. He had her in his arms, wiping her tears that ceased to fall.

"Silly Ruka-chan, who else would it be? You were the one who sent Kiyone-chan to retrieve me. Thank you for doing that. Now, no more tears understood? Juushiro needs his lieutenant to be strong for him. Leave everything to me alright? He'll be just fine," he assured her. Ruka nodded as she stood up with Kyoraku-taicho, finally ceasing her sobbing. Looking around the room, she noticed Sentaro and Kiyone had left. Probably a good thing though since Ukitake-taichou could relax easier with a less crowded room. Something else, though, caught her attention; Ame was in a corner of the room. She had her arms folded around herself and her eyes were down casted to the floor.

"You alright?" she asked her best friend. Ame didn't look up at the Shiba; she just continued looking at the ground. Ukitake-taichou was her best friend so it made sense if she was upset.

"I'm fine Ruka, now let's go have some sake alright?" she said with a happier tone in her voice. The sickly Shiba placed a hand on her head, shaking it.

"Ame, you know good and well I don't drink. You shouldn't drink yourself really. It's bad for you."

"Psh, no it's not. Preach your morals on someone else Ruka, like Shunsui." She replied in her "I could care less because its fun" tone as she pointed to the taichou who was currently succeeding in calming down her taichou. "Besides, you can drink almost as much as I can and that's saying something Ruka. Why waste the talent?"

"Maybe because I don't want to end up doing something stupid."

"Hey, just because you woke up next to Yumichika last time doesn't mean it, or something like that, will happen again. I mean nothing happened right?" the Kuchiki countered. Three shades of red moved through Rukas face at the memory. The last time Ame had convinced her to drink, she woke up next morning to the squad eleven 5th seat. Sure he was her best friend, but it was still kind of weird for the both of them. Neither liked to talk about the incident.

"Don't remind me please. Also no, nothing did. I don't want to risk it again though." She spoke quickly, hoping Ame would drop the topic.

"Your such a wuss Ruka. Oh well though, not my problem. Your loss. Im going drinking!" she exclaimed in a bubbly attitude that reminded her of a certain orange haired Fuku-taichou.

"Have you been hanging around Rangiku-san to much?" she giggled. The taichou only shrugged.

"Ah who knows? Maybe, maybe not. Well any ways seeya later!" With a wave she was out the door in a flash, making her way down the thirteenth barrack halls. The smile she had plastered on her face dropped to a deep frown and her eyes looked depressed. Her plan to distract Ruka had thankfully worked.

Back in the room Ruka had just given her "Uncle" a hug and stepped out. She was met by her two third seats; Sentaro having a rolled up paper in his hand.

"Sentaro, Kiyone what is it?"

"I must apologize ma'am! Earlier this morning Captain had ordered us to notify you on an upcoming mission you were assigned to. I failed to do so. Please Fuku-taichou, punish me as you deem fit!

"Hey Sentaro don't take all the blame! Fuku-taichou, punish me as well. I was supposed to let you know to." Kiyone butted in.

"Kiyone, stop trying to copy me!" Before the fight could get any further, Ruka clapped her hands. She couldn't whistle or snap, and she didn't feel like yelling since she had done that before, so clapping was the only way to get their attention. Sentaro and Kiyone snapped to attention immediately. The daughter of Kaien was grateful for their loyalty.

"Its alright, no punishment will be necessary. Hand the assignment to me Sentaro." He saluted then handed her the folded paper.

"What type of mission is it?" she inquired. A few minutes passed with no answer, strange for the two squad members who usually answered her right away.

"Sentaro, Kiyone I asked you a question. What's the matter?" the two glanced at eachother then back at her.

"On…nothing ma'am. It's a…um a"

"A rukon mission." Kiyone finished.


End file.
